<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Checkmate by chessdaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866639">Checkmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessdaze/pseuds/chessdaze'>chessdaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Other, Ruggie is demi-male and uses he/him and they/them pronouns, Ruggie's grandma is my OC now I guess, Self-Indulgent, lots of headcanons in here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessdaze/pseuds/chessdaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruggie's grandmother pays a visit to Night Raven College, worried about her poor grandson after the inter-dorm tournament. </p><p>A small sequel to my other work 'One Regret'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Checkmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just as a warning this fic is VERY self-indulgent for me. I include ALOT of headcanons that I thought of BEFORE the game was released. So please don't take any kind of revelation about Ruggie seriously from this fic (though if you like any of my ideas feel free to let me know). Ruggie's grandmother is also pretty much made from scratch by me, and I love her to death. </p><p>That all being said, I hope you enjoy the fic! This is likely gonna be a two-shot, as I realized I wanted to write more when I hit the end of what is now the first chapter. Let me know what you think!<br/>(also I'm sure there's a Japanese phrase I could be using for grandma here but?? I don't want to butcher it  or overuse it so I'm just sticking with the honorifics for simplicities sake).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ah, Roseheart-kun, a moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle stopped in his steps and turned around, causing Trey and Cater who were walking next to him to stop as well. The headmaster approached them, someone following behind him that the dorm leader couldn’t quite get a good look at. They were much shorter than the headmaster whoever they were and were towered by his stature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Headmaster? Is there a problem?” Riddle was already running through his schedule in his head, he didn’t miss a meeting of any kind. So why would the headmaster approach him? Unless there was an emergency dorm leader meeting- the last thing he needed right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This guest needs to be seen to the Savanaclaw dormitory, and sadly I have some business that just arose, could you escort her?” The tall man finally stepped aside to reveal who was standing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was quite a short, older, woman. She wore a long light blue dress and white cardigan which looked like they had both seen better days but still looked nice all things considered. She had beads in her long black hair and around her neck and wrists that were various shades of white, blue, and yellow. She gave the group a kind smile, almost too kind considering her destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, headmaster,” Riddle said, giving a bow of his head before approaching the woman. “I am Riddle Rosehearts, dorm leader of the Heartslabyul dormitory, I’ll be sure to see you to your destination.” He had no reason to refuse an ask for the headmaster, after all. It wasn’t like he was doing anything important - besides dropping off study materials to some of the first years. “Trey, Cater, can you drop off these study materials for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, no need to drop everything for little old me.” The old woman said with a wave of her hand. “I’d like to see more of the school while I’m here as well, I’ll accompany you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, if you’re sure ma’am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only smiled sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, if you’ll excuse me.” The headmaster gave a boy and the old woman a small wave before he disappeared down the hall in the opposite direction. There’s a fleeting thought, wondering what could have been so important for him to abandon a guest, but Riddle pushes that thought aside for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” The woman started, taking a few small steps forward. “Where are we headed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The library, it’s not much further,” Riddle informed her, walking side by side with the guest, and Trey and Cater led the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Cater Diamond, Ma’am!” The third-year smiled, turning slightly to face the two of them. Riddle isn’t surprised at how easily he strikes up a conversation. “And this is the vice dorm leader Trey Clover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, what charming boys.” The old woman said with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw! You’re making me blush!” Cater said with a laugh. “And what do we call you, ma’am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can just call me Granny Ruggieri.” Riddle wanted to argue that it was far too informal, but the sweet smile on the woman’s face made him falter - it looks like Trey had a similar reaction. Could he really deny such a nice old woman? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay~!” Cater said with a smile, fine with the name given it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you to Night Raven College, if you don’t my asking?” Trey asked, moving the conversation along as they turned the corner to the hall that led to the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just here to visit my grandson.” Granny Ruggieri said, putting a hand on the side of her face as she sighed softly “I got so worried after the tournament, but since exams came right after, I didn’t want to distract him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys exchange a glance between each other. The inter-dorm tournament hadn’t been too long ago, Trey had only recently recovered from his unfortunate fall. But they weren’t about to share the story of Savanaclaw’s cheating to the sweet old woman, the parents and guardians weren’t involved at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah is that so?” Cater cut the tension with a laugh. “So your grandson is on the Savanaclaw magift team?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” The woman clapped her hands together. “He’ll give me a heart attack one of these days, with those crazy stunts, but he is a joy to watch. Ah- is this the library?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The subject quickly changes as they do come across the library. Trey holds the door open for all of them, Granny Ruggieri commenting on how nice it was for him to do so before they continued into the library. Cater kept the guest busy, pointing out things in the library that most of the public wouldn't be able to see on a normal occasion. Like the paintings, or special books. Riddle leaves him to it, he’s far more fit to entertain a guest right now than he was, as he had a specific reason to come here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! It’s the dorm leader!” Riddle huffed as he approached, looking over the table of students from his dorm. Deuce had been the one to speak up and sat a little straighter once he noticed Riddle’s presence. Well, at least one of them was taking this seriously. Ace and others were still slouched over their textbooks and study material. “Was there something you needed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to drop this off,” Riddle said, putting the packets of papers he was holding in his arm onto the table. There appeared to be a collective groan, but it was quickly cut off by a sharp look. “This is for history, it took me a bit longer to write out everything. Have it done by tomorrow night so I can check over the answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want us to have all of this done by tomorrow?!” Ace said, grabbing one of the packets and flipping through it. “You’re crazy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ace!” Deuce scolded him, passing the papers down the row as soon as he picked up a packet for himself. “We’re lucky this is all we’re getting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right.” Riddle crossed his arms. “Had you not relied on such methods for the exams I wouldn’t feel the need to constantly drill you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Ace sighed, putting his head on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You boys look tired.” Riddle almost jumped as the old woman suddenly appeared next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Who's this?” Ace asked, lifting his head from the table, putting his chin on the palm of his hand instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A guest, the headmaster asked us to escort her to the Savanaclaw dorm,” Riddle informed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, why don’t you boys help yourself to some candy.” The woman chuckled softly, reaching into her purse. She pulled out a couple of brightly wrapped candy, putting it on the table. “Rest your eyes for a moment, you’ll remember nothing if you don’t give your mind a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See! She gets it!” Ace said, quickly snatching up some of the candy. “Thanks, Old lady!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ace!” Riddle scolded, “Show some respect!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, it’s fine.” Any more scolding died on Riddle’s tongue as he looked down at the woman. “Plus, I’m not going to eat all of this anyways.” She put another handful of candy on the table. “You boys help yourselves. Work hard for your dorm leader once you’ve had a break, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes ma'am!” Deuce replied, and others at the table followed, the students splitting the candy between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly….” Riddle sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Granny Ruggieri simply chuckled next to him. “We should get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, alright.” The granny said, giving a small wave to the Heartslabyul students. “Do your best, that’s all anyone can ask for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am!” the students cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh! This is a library!” Riddle scolded again, and the woman chuckled once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After apologizing for the noise, the four headed out of the library and started to make their way towards the hall of mirrors. Cater kept up with idle chit chat with the grandmother. Riddle and Trey lead the way, sharing a couple of glances at each other and at the pair behind them. They stopped a few more times so that Cater could show something to the old woman and Riddle takes the moment to step close to Trey and speak softly. “Any idea who she is related to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? You’re thinking about that too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the fact that her grandson is on the magift team….makes me uneasy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s none of our business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you were thinking of it too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thinking of what?” Cater cut through, announcing the pair’s return to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Riddle said, coughing into his hand for a moment before continuing to show the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after what felt like a hundred stops along the way, they were at the hall of mirrors. “My, I knew the college used mirrors for travel but this is something else, isn’t it?” The woman seemed in awe as she looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one leads to the Savanaclaw dorm,” Riddle said, walking across the room and standing in front of the correctly decorated mirror. “Will you be okay from here, or would you like us to escort you through?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah….if you could escort me that would be wonderful.” She said, suddenly looking a bit nervous. “Truthfully, my grandson doesn’t know I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Trey asked, walking to stand on the other side of the opening across from Riddle. “A surprise, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Granny Ruggieri smiled. “As I said, I was worried. He oh so hates it when I’m worried, so I decided not to tell him I was coming to visit to check on him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a nice grandmother.” Cater hums, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry! We won’t spoil the surprise! Let’s go!” He gently guides her to the mirror, stepping through first to show her it was alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She steps through easily, and Riddle can’t think of how she must have traveled by mirror before. He follows through next and he knows Trey isn’t far behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting to the Savanaclaw dorm was always strange. Getting hit with a blast of hot air and sand. He hated coming here, if only because he suddenly felt rather hot - it was almost as if he would instantly start sweating the second his feet hit the sand. At the very least, he wasn’t in his dorm uniform - the number of layers had gotten to him last time he was here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? What’s Heartslabyul doing here?” It wasn’t someone Riddle recognized, but Riddle responded to them anyways. He’d rather stop a fight before they made up a reason to start one, especially because they had a guest with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Leona around? We’re here at the behest of the headmaster.” Riddle stated firmly, crossing his arms. “You wouldn’t want to get in trouble with him, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch. Stepping into our territory and thinking you can boss us around-” One of the Savanaclaw students' grumbles, clearly itching for a fight. Trey steps in front of the grandmother, just in case. But thankfully nothing comes of it, as Leona conveniently appears, emerging from the front entrance of the dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Leona-san! These Heartslabyul--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, I wasn’t asking you.” Leona waved the two off, and while they still looked angry over it, they did as instructed and left. “Why are you he--” Leona chokes on his words as Trey steps back to the side, revealing the guest behind them. Riddle doesn’t think he’s ever seen such a dumbfounded look on the lion’s face before. Even when they had fought before the tournament. “G-Granny?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Leona-kun. How nice to see you again.” She stepped forward, meeting Leona halfway as he dashed towards them. The only time Riddle saw Leona move even half that fast was during magift. Who was this woman?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Granny?” Leona was still flustered, and Riddle tried to hold himself back from laughing. It was definitely a sight, that’s for sure. The only thing stopping the laugh from leaving his lips was Leona suddenly glaring at him. “Hey, explain this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were simply asked to bring her here by the headmaster. He had business to attend to and couldn’t finish escorting her here.” Riddle explained, hands dropping to his side. “If you don’t need anything else, we’ll be leaving now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, thank you all so much for showing me the way.” The grandmother smiled sweetly at them, walking back over and reaching into her purse again. She holds out her hand, and Riddle looks puzzled but does the same, and she dropped a few pieces of candy into his hand - followed by doing the same with Trey and Cater. “I hope to see you boys again soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Cater said with a smile, putting the candy in his pocket. “I can give you another tour later if you’d like Granny Ruggieri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice, thank you Cater-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s all the-” The group looks up at the new voice, seeing Ruggie come out of the dorm building. He ran a hand through his hair, looking confused until he fully took on the scene. Riddle doesn’t think he’s ever seen color drain from a man’s face that fast before. “G-Granny-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! My sweet Bishop.” The grandmother spoke in an even softer tone, if that had even been possible, and started to walk over to the blond - who like Leona sprinted forward to meet her partway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?! Did somethin’ happen to the house again? To you? And-” Ruggie’s panic is far more extreme than Leona’s was, and the three Heartslabyul students shared a dumbfounded look of their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...he can’t be….” Cater muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie... Ruggieri….the names were similar, sure, but-! No, no they were <em>too</em> similar. Plus with the words the hyena just spoke, it was like the puzzle pieces fit together for the three of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down,” The woman laughed, reaching up to pat Ruggie on the head. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie sighed heavily, shoulders slumping and ears pinned back. “Then what are you doin’ here Granny? And why are they here?” Ruggie seemed to suddenly notice their presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, these nice boys were asked to escort me here. Your school is full of such nice people, I’m so glad.” The sweetness of the woman dissolves any tension as if she was decaying teeth herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we were just leaving,” Trey said, giving a small push to Cater and Riddle. “It was nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye-bye!” The old woman said with a wave and the three of them disappeared through the mirror. It was reminiscent of the way Ruggie had teasingly said ‘bye-bye!’ to them before running off with their wands during their investigation before the tournament. There were no doubts in any of their minds as they stepped through the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that woman was Ruggie’s grandmother!” Cater said as soon as they were back in the hall of mirrors. “She’s far too nice!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, they didn’t seem like they could be related at all,” Riddle said with a sigh, looking down at the candy still in his hand before putting it in his blazer pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t even look related!” Cater exclaimed as they continued to walk down the hall. “She didn’t have the ears either, thinking about it.” He said this in a much quieter tone, twirling a strand of hair between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s none of our business,” Trey asked. “Unless you want to go back and talk to them both more about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thank you, I don’t have a death wish. Did you see the way Leona-kun and Ruggie-chan looked at us? Scary!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did. It was like they had put a target on their back just standing near the woman. The leader and vice exchanged a look before shaking their heads in unison. “Let’s drop it and head back to the library, I want to make sure they didn’t take a ‘short’ break for too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruggie was about to lose their damn mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> What the hell was his grandmother doing here?! They double-checked their phone, they hadn’t missed a call or anything- she decided to surprise him. He hated surprises! She knew that! But that didn’t change the fact that he was now standing with her in the kitchen as she helped him cook dinner for the dorm. The smell of delicious stew filled the air and he knew there were students with drooling mouths standing at the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys know Ruggie-san’s grandmother was coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way! But her cooking smells as good as Ruggie-san said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She almost seems too nice to be related to Ruggie-senpai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” Ruggie growled, throwing the spoon he had been using to stir the stew at the students, a collective yelp left them as they scrambled away to not get hit with boiling hot stew or the wooden spoon. “Beat it!” There’s the noise of scrambling footsteps and then silence, the sound of his grandmother giggling was the only thing to break it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now, there’s no need to be so hard on them.” She said, taking up stirring in her grandson’s place as he went to fetch the spoon he had thrown. He tosses it in the sink before he replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even after Leona-san told them to leave you alone, those guys have a lot of nerve.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s cute.” She would, Ruggie rolled his eyes. “They just want to get to know you better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They just want to be nosy and to have a dinner they didn’t have to cook.” the hyena sighed, walking back over to the stove. “You didn’t have to offer to cook for the whole dorm, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to!” She smiled sweetly. “You boys have had it rough, with the tournament and then exams. You deserve a good meal and plenty of rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie leaned against the counter and sighed, but a smile made its way to their face. Their grandmother was nice, disgustingly so. He didn’t have the heart to argue with her. So they drop the subject. “It’s almost done, yeah? I’ll get the bowls.” He leans over, kissing the top of her head before going to the cupboards to grab the dishes needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help, Ruggie-senpai?” Ruggie’s fingers twitched, and he sighed as he turned around to see Jack standing in the doorway. Well, at least he knew that Jack wouldn’t cause any problems. He was too much of a goody-two-shoes for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, aren’t you sweet.” His grandmother cooed, giving a small laugh. “And what’s your name, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-Jack Howl, Ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! So you’re the puppy.” His grandmother smiled, and Jack stuttered, giving a look towards Ruggie - who only snickered. “It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you help me set the table, Jack?” Jack quickly nodded, wanting to get out of the embarrassing moment more than likely, coming over to grab the bowls Ruggie had stacked on the counter. They shoved a few more on top before letting Jack walkout to set the table in the lounge. Ruggie gathered up the glasses in his arms. “We’ll just bring the pot out there, give me a second and I’ll come back to carry it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way Granny, I’m carrying it.” Ruggie huffed, having a staredown with his grandmother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it.” Ruggie almost dropped the glasses as Leona appeared in the doorway. “Careful.” He smirked, and Ruggie felt his eye twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me a heart attack like that, Leona-san!” Ruggie exhaled a heavy breath. “Anyways if you could grab it, that’d be great.” He said, carefully moving passed the dorm leader to walk down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona and the grandmother stand in silence for a moment, then the lion moves to grab the oven mitts from the woman as soon as she turns off the stove. “Did something happen?” She asked suddenly, and Leona stopped to look down at her. “Between you two, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t looked you in the eye much since I got here.” She said, putting a hand on her cheek as she sighed. “And he seems rather grumpy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona’s lips twitched. She always had a sense for these sorts of things. He found it hard to hide things from her himself, so Ruggie was practically doomed in that department. He debates not saying anything, Ruggie wouldn’t want him to. But damn it, the way she looks at him...He looks away for a moment before mumbling,  “Is this some sixth sense that grandmothers have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So something did happen.” It was a statement this time, not a question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We already talked about it, what’s done is done.” He said, picking up the large pot carefully. “This all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She said, putting her hands in front of her. “You sure you two are alright? I’d hate for my Bishop to lose his only friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, don’t worry Granny, he can’t get rid of me that easily.” She giggled at that, and Leona considered that victory enough and started to walk out of the kitchen - hearing the old woman follow behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dorm practically cheered when the food was brought out, and Leona had to tell them all to quiet down as he put the pot on the table. “Make sure to thank Granny when you get your food. Being rude to her is equal to being rude to me, got it?” The dorm cheered, and Leona sighed and took a seat. Not even two seconds later a bowl is getting shoved into his face and the grandmother is smiling down at him. He sighs and takes it, not surprised she chose to feed him and Ruggie first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie keeps an eye on all the dorm members, making sure no one is being too pushy with the old woman, growling or yelling at them to back off if they tried to ask for too much food. They should be lucky they’re getting any at all! It doesn’t matter if she made enough for seconds, everyone needed some, so they shouldn’t be so greedy-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heh, that’s rich coming from him. He leans back with a sigh, finally starting on the stew that he had been given. It was still as good as he remembered. His ears twitched as he smiled, continuing to eat the dinner made. She had made one of his favorites, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few bites things seemed to settle down, everyone had gotten a bowl and the old woman sat across from him at the table. “Oi, Granny, get yourself some too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, this is for you boys-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Granny</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He and Leona said in unison, with the same strained tone. They looked at each other afterward, but only for a split second before Ruggie was tearing his gaze away. He hears his grandmother giggle and turns his attention to her instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Alright, I’ll eat.” She said, getting herself a bowl of stew. Ruggie could argue she didn’t pour herself enough and was about to when Leona reached across the table. He grabbed the spoon from her and forced more stew into her bowl before putting both down. She giggled softly, mentioning how she surely couldn’t eat all of it but started eating regardless. Ruggie slouched, a sigh escaping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was always like this, making sure everyone else got to eat before she would even take a bite. When they were growing up, they found out she had practically been starving herself because sometimes she couldn’t afford enough food for both of them. He didn’t take that laying down and started working part-time jobs as a result. Hell, he even still worked part-time jobs, like how he had a gig at the monstro lounge. Just so he could send her extra money to live more comfortably. At the thought, he starts mentally tallying up anything that could have gone wrong, wrong enough for her to come to visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he forget to pay one of the bills? No, he <em>never </em>forgot something that important. It’s possible there was another landslide, he knows one had taken out part of their shack of a house before. But she would have been honest about that, like how she called him in a panic their first year when it had happened before. It wasn’t monsoon season anyway, so the likelihood of a landslide was slim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches the older woman across the table, eating and happily chatting with Leona and Jack, who had happened to sit right next to her. What was wrong? Why wasn’t she telling him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bishop? Dear?” Ruggie blinked, realizing he had been staring with his spoon half shoved into his mouth. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, giving a small nod as he looked away quickly and continued eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bishop?” Jack questioned, and suddenly Ruggie was choking on his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh crap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I suppose you’re used to calling him ‘Ruggie’ aren’t you?” Granny Ruggieri said with a snicker much like her grandson’s and said grandson is suddenly slamming his bowl back onto the table. Some of his food spilling over the edge of the bowl and onto the table. Which wasn't like Ruggie at all, he would never let food go to waste like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Granny! Not another word!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie’s ears twitch as he hears the noise of stifled laughter, and looks to see Leona trying to stop himself from laughing. “You shut up too! Not a word, Leona-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I...missing something?” Jack blinked, looking more confused by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and no- you can’t know what it is!” Ruggie said, pointing at him and giving a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Bishop, isn’t Jack your friend?” Their grandmother spoke, that sickeningly sweet smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t go that far.” He grumbled, looking away - missing the hurt look on Jack’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked between the three of them, there was a secret shared that the rest of the dorm didn’t know. Or seemed to care, everyone else was off in their own conversations, drowning in the stew and other topics Jack didn’t have an interest in. In the end, Jack shook his head. It wasn’t his place to know his senior’s secrets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget I asked,” Jack said, putting the last spoonful of stew into his mouth. He glances at Ruggie, who appeared thankful and was wiping his forehead and turning away from the table. What could have been that upset that he felt the need to bend over backward to get his grandmother and Leona to be quiet about it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You’re out, would you like seconds?” The grandmother asked, but before Jack could protest, she was already grabbing his bowl and pouring him some more stew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...thank you, ma’am-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Granny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He falters at her sweet smile. Was she really Ruggie’s grandmother?</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’re lucky that we decided to start cleaning out these rooms again,” Ruggie mumbled, pushing open the door to one of the unused dorm rooms. After ‘the incident’ during the exams, Leona wanted to make sure that no one else would end up sleeping in his room. Not that Ruggie thought it would ever be an issue again, but he did as he was told and started cleaning out the rooms between errands and their jobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grandmother thought she could just walk out once dinner was over, but the dorm members insisted she stay longer - likely just wanting to get another meal out of her. But he had to agree, for a completely different reason. He didn’t want her going back to the slums after dark, especially alone. She tried to argue that she didn’t have anything with her, but he and Leona wouldn’t take no for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, this room had a layer of dust on it, and he wouldn’t let his grandmother sleep in here while it was still a mess. First was replacing the sheets, which didn’t take long at all as they practically went into autopilot from having to make Leona’s bed all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruggie-senpai?” Ruggie looked towards the door as he was grabbing the broom he had brought in, seeing Jack standing there. “Do you need any help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being awfully helpful today, what’s the catch?” Ruggie asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Nothing!” Jack said, looking offended. “I just thought...you’d rather be spending time with your grandmother than cleaning. You cleaned up after everyone for dinner too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, it’s not like I’m not used to it.” He sighed, leaning against the broom for a moment. He honestly didn’t mind cleaning, but Jack was right. His thoughts kept going back to his grandmother - why she was here, what she could possibly be telling the other dorm members with her loose lips -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me clean the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Before Ruggie could react, Jack was striding over to him and taking the broom - nearly knocking them off balance. “Hey-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go spend time with your family, Ruggie-senpai.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie stared up at the first year, a bewildered look on his face before his face flushed. Getting ordered around by a first-year - talk about embarrassing! “Fine! Do what you want.” He throws his hands up, letting go of the broom completely. Jack seemed proud in his accomplishment and Ruggie simply rolled his eyes before walking towards the door. They stop in the doorway, opening their mouth, before closing it again. No, he wasn’t one for thank yous. They just gave a wave before leaving the room. At least Jack was a goody-two-shoes, he would see the room was clean enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he steps back into the lounge, he’s eternally grateful jack stepped in when he did. They look on in horror as they see their grandmother pulling out what he knows are childhood photos. Why does she just carry those around in her purse?! “Alright! Break it up!” He yelled, shooing the dorm members who had gathered around her to see the photos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon Ruggie-san! Let us have a peak!” One of them snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, your granny was just gettin’ to the good part of her story.” Another chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie glares at them, “The next one to speak a word will be waking up at 5 am to do laps with me.” That seemed to get them to shut up. Ruggie smirked, cowards - the lot of them. “Now go on, get. Stop botherin’ her.” He wrapped his right arm around his grandmother’s shoulders, gesturing in a ‘shoo’ waving motion with his free hand. They got the picture, thankfully, and the group decided to disperse after half-hearted farewells to his grandmother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be so rude, you know.” She said, putting the photos away and tapping the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have to I’d you wouldn’t go yappin’ bout my childhood to everyone who will listen.” He grumbles, laying his head on top of hers. For a moment, they stood there in silence. It almost felt as if they were back home. As awful as it was, it was always a little less awful with her around. Maybe that’s why he bothered sticking around. “Grandma...” he speaks softly, with a formality he only really shows her on the rarest of occasions. “Why are you here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hear her hum before she’s pulling at their arm, and they let it fall from her shoulders as she turns to face him. It’s hardly ever that she doesn’t have that tooth-rotting smile on her face, which only makes his stomach drop when he doesn’t see it on her face now. “Let’s go talk out by the field.” She said and before he could argue otherwise, she started walking in the direction of the stadium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie watches after her for a moment, rubbing at the side of their head. They didn’t like where this was going - not one bit. But they follow her, quickly catching up to her slow pace with her small legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get to the stadium, Ruggie flips on a set of lights above the bleachers, just enough for them to see clearly. It wasn’t exactly dark but it would be soon, he wasn’t sure how long this talk was going to last but he didn’t want them to be trapped in the dark. But if he was honest…. it was reminding him a bit too much of his and Leona’s brawl before the exams. At least he’s sitting down with his grandmother this time instead of getting ready to get his ass kicked by Leona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened between you and Leona-kun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Correction, he thinks he’d rather have his ass literally kicked by Leona over his grandmother figuratively knocking the wind out of him with just one question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-what makes you think-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bishop, please.” She puts her hand on top of his, and he can’t help but stare at their hands for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishop. No one at the school but Leona knew that it was his real name. <em>Bishop Ruggieri.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the name this woman gave him after taking him in, after healing his wounds, after dealing with his ungrateful gestures. She even looked for him in monsoon rain when he ran away once, finding him hiding in an alley surrounded by unsavory characters. It was because of people like that, that they decided to take on a different name when entering the school. If rumors started spreading around the slums that Bishop Ruggieri, <em>of all people</em>, had been accepted into a prestigious school like <em>Night Raven College</em>, no doubt they would start to bother his grandmother. For money, for bragging rights, for favors, anything really. The story they went with is that he was working a difficult job somewhere else - which wasn’t much better as he knows she still gets bothered for extra money from some people in the slums on occasion, as they all think he’s working some high paying job, but it's not as bad as it could have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates that they had to settle for <em>‘not as bad’</em>, but they had both been through so much- ‘not as bad’ was practically their normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story.” He answers finally, a sigh escaping his lips as his ears pin downward against his head. He knows she wants more than that, but waits patiently instead of forcing it out of him. Why did she have to be so damn nice? He leaned back, not really caring that the bleacher behind him was digging into his back. “You’re going to think it’s stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never.” She reached forward, putting a hand on his left arm. They knew it was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but before they could even register what their body was doing- he had jumped up and away from her. The hyena was now a couple of steps higher than her, gripping onto his arm and breathing heavily. There was a wild look in his eyes, one that he only had when in serious survival mode. It was that night in the alley all over again. Flight or Fight instincts telling him to get the hell away from the one person who could help him. “Oh.” She looked at him sadly. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a moment to calm down, he can hear his heart pounding in his ears and he can practically feel his skin dissolving into sand all over again. His lip quivers, and he tries to come up with some excuse on why he had reacted that way. But he knows she wouldn’t buy it, and he didn’t pick fights he couldn’t win. He takes a couple of deep breaths and slowly makes his way to sit back down next to her, but with more distance between the two of them now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would never think it was stupid, and that somehow makes him feel worse about coming clean. He puts his hands over his face, taking a deep breath. He can feel her staring at him, waiting but not pushing. How could someone be so patient and understanding? Especially with them of all people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie (No, at this moment he was </span>
  <strong>Bishop</strong>
  <span>) digs the palms of his hands into his eyes for a moment before throwing his hands up. “Fine, Fine! I’ll talk about it.” He said, catching a smile gracing her lips before he slouches forward, covering his eyes with his gloved hand. “I fucked up. Big time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language,” She always scolded him, “But continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed out a laugh and did just that. He continued, he rambled, he told her everything. The plan Leona had come up with, that they had carried out, that had gotten uncovered. He hesitates, as he reaches the climax of the story, tasting the sand in his mouth as he finally dropped the hand from his face. He rubbed at his right arm, taking a deep breath. “Look. don’t go all crazy worried when you see this.” He sighed, moving back to sit right next to her. She raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. His hand shakes as he lifts his sleeve up to his shoulder, showing her the damage that was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fissure-like scars cracked from claw-like wounds on his arm, crawling up his shoulder and disappearing underneath his shirt. He can’t bear to look at her expression, knowing that despite his warning she looks worried sick. So he doesn’t look, he can’t. He stares anywhere but her until he feels the lightest of touches on his arm. They flinch, and they wish they didn’t. “Oh Bishop…” She sighed softly but didn’t remove her hand as she traced some of the scars - much like how Leona had done before. “Does it still hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. A little sore but I’m still recovering from the tournament in general so….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She traces the scars for a bit longer, and he lets her. Shudders still went down his spine, especially when her fingers ran over the claw-like scars from where Leona’s claws tore into him - but he doesn’t stop her. Only when she pulls her hand away does he finally look towards her again, and sees that she’s <em>crying</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” He grumbled, pulling down his sleeve before reaching over and pulling his grandmother into a hug. “I’m fine, Grandma, really.” They kiss the top of her head as they feel her arms wrap around them. They stay like that for what felt like ages, the hyena looking up at the sky and trying to ignore the soft sniffles of his grandmother crying into his leather vest. She eventually moves, and he lets her easily out of his grip. He holds her face in his hands, wiping the tears away. “Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better.” She said, putting her hands over his. “I’ve just been so worried…” She sighs, pulling her grandson’s hands away, and he lets his hands fall back into his lap. “Has he apologized, at least?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a roundabout way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gosh, he’s so stubborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them grin at each other and share a laugh. Somehow, Bishop’s shoulder’s felt lighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, I interrupted your story.” She said, still giggling softly. “What else happened, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Now, how to explain overblot to someone who had little to no magical ability? Well, they try their best anyways. She didn’t speak up about it, possibly still trying to piece it all together in her head, so he brushes over what happened afterward. Making sure to exclude how sick he had gotten. She had been worried enough at the scars, and damn it he didn’t want to see her cry again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So in summary: You abused your unique magic, got caught, didn’t succeed in your goal, Leona-kun hurt you- and DIDN’T apologize for it, I’ll get to that later-  went berserk, you and a few others had to fight him, then you all decided to continue with the tournament anyways despite definitely not being in the condition to do so, and you passed out from dehydration and likely other wounds so you didn't even get to face those who you wanted to beat so badly.” She said in a calm, and matter of fact, tone. Bishop’s ears pinned against their head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez Grandma, way to phrase it in the worst way possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up a finger at him. “But I’m right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re right.” He admitted with a sigh, leaning back against the bleachers again. “I was in the infirmary for about a week then exams started up not long after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do on the exams?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “I just told you all of THAT and you’re worried about my grades?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a ‘not very well’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off! I passed them all!” He pushed himself up, huffing at her as his fur practically stood on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of scolding him for cursing like he expected her to, she only laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. “Oh forgive me, Bishop. I was just trying to lighten the mood. But I’m happy to know you passed, you always were good at studying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shoulders slump and steam is practically pouring out of his ears. “Yeah well...gotta survive somehow.” He mumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck, suddenly embarrassed that she got under his skin so easily. But then again, she always knew how to get him to react. At first, it was annoying, now he realized it was just the side effect of being a good parent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks as he feels a hand on his head, looking down at his grandmother who only smiled at him sweetly. He doesn’t like being treated like some kind of pet, head pats were never something he was fond of. But coming from her...it’s not so bad. He closes his eyes and leans into the touch, silence falling between the two of them - but at least it wasn’t tense anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel better?” The grandmother suddenly asked a few moments later. “Now that you talked about it?” She pulls her hand away and Bishop opens his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. It broke my heart to see you so grumpy.” She said, standing up from the bleachers. They finally took the moment to realize that night had started to fall sometime while they spoke, only a hint of sunlight still peeked over the horizon. It was a good thing they had turned the lights on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was grumpy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but don’t worry I don’t think a lot of people noticed. I’m your grandmother, after all, I just know these things.” She giggled softly, and he rolled his eyes. Yes, she definitely did notice a lot that others wouldn’t. Stupid grandmother sixth sense bullshit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s about to speak up again when someone beats him to it. “Uh, excuse me.” Ruggie (like a flip of a switch, Bishop was gone) practically jumps to his feet, eyes wide as he looks over to see Jack standing at the edge of the walkway. <em>Shit</em>! Ruggie thinks, <em>Don’t tell me he heard any of that!</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes Jack-kun? What can we do for you?” His grandmother asked, giving a tilt of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to tell you that your room is ready, ma’am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Now, I told you to call me Granny.” She said with a giggle, and Jack seemed embarrassed as he rubbed at the side of his neck. She turns to her grandson and smiles. “He does seem like a proper Knight, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s more of a Rook if you ask me,” Ruggie said, putting his hands behind his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-?” Jack asked, clearly confused by the conversation, which only made Ruggie smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always rushing blindly ahead, doesn’t stop until something physically does.” Ruggie sighed. “But knowing enough to know when he messes up and I guess he’s okay with self-reflection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm..you’re right, he is more of a Rook.” The grandmother tapped her cheek before laughing and walking towards the first year. “Well, thank you for cleaning the room for me Jack-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...not a problem.” He blinked, still trying to piece together the conversation that had happened in front of him. “Do you need me to do anything else, Ruggie-senpai?” His attention turned to them now, and they waved their hands as they took them down from behind their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ll show Granny to the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll be going then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Bye~” Granny waved, and Jack couldn’t help but smile as he did the same and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie sighed, walking up behind his grandmother. “If he heard any of that sappy talk, I’m blaming you.” She only laughed and started to walk down the steps and back onto solid ground. He rolled his eyes and followed after her, making sure to turn off the stadium lights before they started to head back to the dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There isn’t much need for them to talk again after such an emotional moment, and Ruggie is fine with that. But his grandmother was never one for long silences, so she made idle chatter about the exams and anything she could think of as they walked back to the dorm and through the halls. He’s happy to oblige her, he missed her after all and it was something that didn’t need to be spoken between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, here you are,” Ruggie said, opening the door for her. But his face pales when he sees what, or rather who is already there. “L-Leona-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He says so nonchalantly, setting up a chessboard on the small table within the room, “Took you two long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, My, to what do we owe the pleasure?” The grandmother chuckled and walked into the room, placing her large purse on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just figured we could have a match, for old times sake,” Leona said, leaning back in his chair. “It’s not like Ruggie plays me at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you’re out of his league.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Granny, don’t gotta put me down like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snickers, and his eye twitches. Is that what he sounded like to other people? They can understand the looks they get now. “Go on, dear, I’m sure you're tired after today.” Meaning she wanted to talk to Leona alone, and Ruggie didn’t like that. He glanced between the two of them and sighed - not like he could stop them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, night Granny, Leona-san.” The hyena closed the door quickly, not wanting to get caught in whatever conversation these two were going to have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then…” the grandmother takes off her cardigan, placing it on the sheets before going over to the table where Leona was sitting. Before she sits down though, she has one thing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Slap Leona across the face</strong>. He lets it happen, expecting it, rubbing at his cheek afterward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s for hurting my grandson.” She huffed as she placed her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, anything else?” Leona says in a dismissive tone. He’s expecting another slap if he’s honest. Hell, he had been expecting a punch to begin with, so getting off with a slap seemed a little too easy. So when another slap or punch doesn’t come, and instead the old woman was wrapping her arms around his neck, he freezes, “What-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this is for everything else.” She sighs, a hand on the back of his head running through his hair and the other trapping him in the hug by wrapping around his shoulders.”Poor dear, you’ve been through a lot - haven’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels as if he can’t breathe, and not just because of the tight hold on him either. Leona wasn’t used to this...emotional support. His own fault, most of the time. Pushing his family away, and it wasn’t like they truly cared about the second son anyways. He didn’t want to set himself up for disappointment by expecting more than they were willing to give. But with the grandmother it was different. Perhaps it was to be expected, from a woman who adopted a random kid off the streets - what was one more lost soul to wander into her life? Still, it’s almost too much to handle. He had barely managed to get emotional with Ruggie when they had spoken before - not because he didn’t want to (though that might have been part of it), but because he didn’t know how to. He didn’t know how to be weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms shake as he wraps them around her, trying at least in some capacity to show that he was thankful for the gesture. The longer the hug is held, the more awkward it is for him, but she seems to understand this and pulls away- but not without moving his head so that she could give him a kiss on the forehead. He exhales a shaking breath, and he catches a sad smile on her face. He really, really, didn’t know how to be weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then,” She hummed, moving to sit across from him at the table. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a match, hasn’t it? Think you can beat me this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a weak laugh, running a hand down his face. “Your move first, Granny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed, staring at the board intently for a moment before making her first move. It was silent between them for the first couple moves - the two of them completely focused on the game in front of them. Just when he thinks he knows what strategy she’s going for, she does something completely unexpected. He liked these matches against the old woman because finally, someone could keep him entertained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re distracted.” He blinks up at her sudden proclamation. “What’s on your mind, Leona-kun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Now, don’t be so stubborn.” As if that was ever possible, he raises an eyebrow at her before watching as she moves a piece on the board. “Check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” He glances over all the other pieces on the board, and sure enough she did have him in Check. How had he missed that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not playing at your best.” She pointed a finger at him. “You’re distracted. Want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growls underneath his breath, crossing his arms. “I’m not your grandson, I don’t need you to solve all my problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t solve anyone’s problems, I simply offer an unbiased opinion.” She said matter-of-factly. “Shouldn’t a king have those he can confide in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew where to hit him where it hurts. “I’m no king, and I never will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take things too literally, Leona-kun.” He watched her reach forward and grab his king piece - and while he made a noise of protest, he didn’t stop her. What was she going on about now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why I gave Bishop that name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re obsessed with chess?” He offered, putting his hand in his palm as he watched her ruin their match by messing with all the pieces. “Because you were the chess champion of Twisted Wonderland 30 years ago? For almost 5 straight years if I remember right.” Her fingers twitch, and she glares up at him. He forgets she’s able to make such expressions. “What? I like to know who I spend my time with. Plus who plays chess and doesn’t know the name of  ‘<em>Queen</em>’ Ruggieri?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a long time ago.” She sighed, setting a bishop piece next to the king in the center of the board. “Plus you’re just trying to distract me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Busted.” He said with a grin. “You haven’t told him, have you? That you used to be such a big shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, a long time ago.” She spins a queen piece between her fingers before putting the piece down in it’s starting spot, away from the pieces she gathered in the middle of the board. “Stop distracting me. I have a point to make.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What point is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and I’ll tell you.” She points at him again, and he does shut his mouth - for now. She was one of the only ones he would listen to when asked to do something. She had earned that much respect at least. Plus she knew his game, she knew he was just trying to stall until she got frustrated enough to not speak about him, or his feelings, or anything like that. But she wouldn’t fall for it, she’s already proved that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans back in her chair finally, and the board is remade mostly but with the black king and white bishop in the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of symbolism in chess. The board itself represents an eternal struggle. Most people think it’s between ‘good’ and ‘evil’ and that’s not a bad conclusion - but it can also mean between your inner and outer self.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s heard this before, she told him this all before. He raises an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to get to the point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I named him Bishop-” She started, picking up the white bishop piece and turning it over in her hand. “Because Bishops represent belief.” She put the bishop back on the board and moved it diagonally along the white squares. “No matter what, they can’t move to the opposite-colored square. They work within their belief structure, and can move as far as they can within that structure.” She pulls her hand back off the piece. “He was always prattling on about survival, how he was so good at it. That’s his belief system, no matter how twisted it might be. His philosophy of not picking fights he can’t win also falls within this system. The bishop piece,” She gestures to the board. “Doesn’t have a lot of ways to attack other pieces if you think about it. It can only attack if the other piece is on the same colored square. Picking fights it can win.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made sense, as Leona thought about it. Ruggie - or rather, Bishop right now - has barely changed from the moment they met, their belief in their view on the world, and how cruel it was - it was like it was the very foundation of who they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, the word Bishop means overseer.” She moves the bishop back near the black king. “And bishops have long since been associated with advisers of some kind. Don’t you see him as your own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You value Bishop’s opinion.” She stated, not asked. “I’m not blind and I’m sure others aren’t either. Bishop is one of the only people you listen to.” She chuckled softly. “Not to mention - that crazy plan of yours, which I disapprove of don’t get me wrong, wouldn’t have even succeeded in any capacity if it wasn’t for Bishop’s magic. You thought of the plan, and Bishop pulled it off. Honestly, if it hadn’t been for the outside interference neither of you expected - your plan would have succeeded.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He taps his fingers against the table. Frustrated that he couldn’t exactly argue against any of her points. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Symbolically speaking, you’re the king. The most important piece on the board, a true leader.” She picks up the black king now, turning it around in her hand. “You give orders, your troops move. People listen to whatever you have to say. You’re the most important piece on the board.” She puts the king back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But also the weakest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because the King can only move one space at a time, doesn’t make him weak.” She waved a finger at him. “The King represents the core of who you are. But it’s said that the white and black king represent two different cores. The being, and the beast. The beast is the force and the intelligence hidden inside of us. Leona-kun, you are incredibly smart and powerful - but you barely show these attributes of yourself. Like the king, you barely move past the backline.” She moves the black king back to its starting point. “The king can make or break a game, yet he barely moves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not disproving that he’s weak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not listening.” She sighed. “Even a real king isn’t seen much by his subjects. He is forced to sit on a fancy throne and wait for something to become important enough to take to the field. Until then, he relies on those he trusts to fulfill his orders. It’s not that he’s weak, it’s just that he’s far too important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, back to the problem at hand.” She hummed. “A king needs those you can trust. Right now though, you only have Bishop.” She moves the white bishop back to its starting point. “Though I did meet a promising young rook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Charges ahead without thinking, but apparently not incapable of self-reflection is the description Bishop gave. The rook protects everything within the confines of the board, moving inward for self-reflection and outward for reflection on their surroundings.” Her finger rested on top of the white rook piece as she spoke. “I can tell that you and Bishop don’t quite trust him yet, but he’s reliable, which is a start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s too honest for his own good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t hate an honest man, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona huffed. How come she could know him so well? Was it her past as a chess champion? Or was he becoming easy to read?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And while you don’t completely trust everyone in your dorm, there were enough of them you had sway over to help with your plan. Those who didn’t help would have still benefited from your stunt - you were looking out for them. You are the leader here, the king. That much, you cannot deny.” She pointed at the pawns as she spoke, and then leaned back in her chair. “Now that all of that is out of the way. You’re distracted. Are you still thinking about the failure? Or how it affected Bishop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a noisy old lady.” He said, pulling his head off of his palm and rubbing at his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m right on one or both of those.” She said, twirling some of her hair between her fingers. “You’d feel better if you apologized properly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this you saying you want me to say sorry to Bishop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I also speak the truth.” She giggled. “You don’t like having the one person you trust not forgive you. You also don’t like that because of that, others might start thinking of ways to rebel against you - thinking that you’re too cruel to rule over them. You’re doubting yourself as a good leader. But the fact that you managed to reflect this much on it means you’re at least aware of your actions and their consequences. Now you just need to learn how to deal with those consequences.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing just fine, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being so stubborn.” She huffed. “Bishop is grumpy, and you’re distracted. You are both suffering because of this. I’m not saying you are a bad leader, but even good kings make bad calls. It’s all a part of the process of living. Making a mistake is not a weakness. Showing emotion is not a weakness either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eye twitched. “Granny, shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Because you need to hear it.” She stood up from the chair. “You went through that horrible overblot nonsense because of the build-up of bad magic and emotions. You let yourself feel stressed out to the point that not even all the hours you sleep let you recover from it. You put all the weight on your shoulders when you have at least a handful of others to rely on. The only weakness you have is that you’re too stubborn to admit you need help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a growl, he stood up from the table as well, and with a powerful swipe of his arm- knocked the board off the table. His eyes didn’t break contact with hers as the board flew into the opposite wall and the pieces scattered against the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making a mess only proves me right, Leona.” The grandmother said sternly - in a tone he can just hear his mother using. It makes him growl once more. “Leona. I’m worried about you! Can’t you see I only want what’s best for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not my grandmother!” He spat out, debating if throwing the table would give her another hint. “We’re not family- and you have no idea what I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you won’t tell anyone! How do you expect people to understand you if you don’t talk?!” She slammed her hands on the table - and he hates how he flinched. “We don’t have to be family to care about one another! Look at Bishop! That boy nearly <strong>died</strong> because of you and he’s still here! Upset, yes, but he hasn’t left your side!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Nearly died.</em> Leona’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat for a moment. “How did- How much did he tell you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know he was hiding how bad it truly was, but I could put the pieces together. One doesn’t just get hit with magic as powerful as yours and walks away unscathed.” She sighed, lifting her hands from the table. “You’re strong, intelligent, and a good leader - so you better start acting like it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still growling under his breath, but he can feel the rage slowly leaving him. Seeping out of his muscles and into the night sky as he starts to slump forward. Eventually, he falls back down into the seat he had previously been in, his head in his hands. “So noisy…” He grumbles, rubbing at his forehead. He can just feel a headache coming on through this old hag’s yelling-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Leona….” He can hear her, but he doesn’t look up. Even when he feels her hand on his shoulder, he can only dig his claws into his forehead to stop himself from snapping at her a second time. “Leona, look at me.” He doesn’t move, and he can hear her sigh above him. Next, he feels hands gently pulling at him, and he suddenly can’t find the strength to fight back. She’s pulling him into another hug, holding him much like before. His hands drop from his face and he lets himself be buried in fabric and perfume. His arms simply hang at his sides, not even enough strength to lift them at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s weak, horribly weak, not even being able to pull himself out of an embrace he doesn’t want to admit he wants or needs. He’s weak because as she starts humming some nonsense of a tune, he starts to relax. He’s weak, because even when he gets the strength back in his arms - he pulls her closer instead of pushing her away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go.” She said softly, breaking the hummed song for only a moment before she continues again, running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s weak, oh so weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leona-san! Leona-san, I’m coming in!” Ruggie said, knocking on the dorm leader’s door, as they did every morning. It was time for practice, and of course, Leona was the last one to rise. “Am I going to have to drag you--” His complaining is cut short when he enters the room, seeing the bed empty. In fact, it doesn’t even look like it was slept in, as the sheets were perfectly made like how they had made the bed yesterday. “Leona-san?” He blinked, looking around the room and the bathroom attached to it. No sign of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he actually learn and get himself up? No, there’s no way….” But that was the only explanation, right? He walked back out of the room, looking up and down the hall but still no sign of the dorm leader. Though he did catch someone. “Jack!” The wolf stopped and looked his way. “Have you seen Leona-san? He wasn’t in his room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s already out on the field.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s-WHAT?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, that’s what everyone else is saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie knew Jack couldn’t be lying, he didn’t have the spine for it. Did he miss Leona getting up when he was coming in from his run earlier? But still, for Leona to pull himself out of bed was unheard of. He grumbled a thank you to Jack and took off in a sprint, but the first year wasn’t far behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie skids to a stop on the field, staring in shock as Leona was in fact already there, stretching his arms out and giving a loud yawn after proclaiming they were late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must be dreaming,” Ruggie said, holding his head in his hand for a moment, blinking a few times to ensure they’re awake. Blinking so much they almost missed the disc being thrown at them. They yelped, jumping to the side just in the nick of time to miss it - though it flew straight into Jack and he fell over. “H-Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trying to wake you up.” Leona chuckled, “You can thank Granny for getting me up so early.” He pointed up to the bleachers, and Ruggie looked up to see his grandmother drinking tea on the bleachers. She notices them looking and gives a small wave and a smile. “She at least doesn’t drag me out of bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie is only half paying attention to Jack’s groans and pulling himself to his feet, giving a half-hearted wave towards his grandmother before looking back at Leona. What had happened to make Leona listen to her and get out of bed so early? Was it something she said to him last night?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop looking like a deer in the headlights, we have practice to get on with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What?” Ruggie asked after him and Leona promptly <em>choked</em> on their breakfast for a couple of minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got the headmaster’s permission to attend classes with you for a day or so.” The grandmother said with a smile. “But I was hoping you could run home and grab some of my things. There’s time before your first class, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you mean you'll be attending classes with me?!” Ruggie yelled, slamming his hands on the table and standing up suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granny, this isn’t funny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because it’s not a joke.” She was still smiling at him and it was pissing him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The longer we argue, the later you’ll be to class, right?” She hummed, walking over to him to hand him the keys to their house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grips the keys so tightly he swears his hands bleed. He exchanges a look with Leona, who doesn’t look much happier about the situation than he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was going to be a long day. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I, uh, know a lot of chess symbolism. That's all I'm going to say.</p><p>Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It'll be a bit before the next one is up but I'll try to get it out soon. Time to embarrass Ruggie and Leona as much as I can.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>